A New Beginning
by chochise
Summary: This is my version of how the boys and Daisy came to live with Uncle Jesse.
1. I'll Give You Two Reasons To Live

**A New Beginning**

_Summary: When Jesse Duke lost his wife, he thought his life was all but over. That is until a cruel twist of fate brought to him a reason for living. This is my version of how the boys and Daisy came to live with their uncle._

Chapter 1: I'll give you Two Reasons to Live

Stumbling around an empty house was not how Jesse Duke had ever pictured himself spending the rest of his life. He had always believed that he and his wife Martha would grow old together, going through life holding hands and basking in the love they shared. It was a love that had lasted from the moment they met until that very day. Jesse knew that even in death, he would always love only his sweet Martha. It was now that he truly wished that they had been blessed with children, but it wasn't to be. It had been three weeks since they had laid her to rest and the days seemed to be getting longer and the night unbearable as Jesse attempted to struggle on with his life. Sighing he sat her picture back on the mantle before sitting down in his chair. He buried his head in his hands as the tears came once again.

It was three o'clock in the morning when the knock at the door came. Startled awake by the sound, Jesse realized that once again he had fallen asleep in his chair. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he walked over and opened the door. "Roscoe, it's kinda late for a social call don't ya think."

"Ah, Jesse, I got some bad news for ya." The sheriff said stepping inside the house.

Now fully awake, Jesse braced himself for what was coming. "Go ahead Roscoe, talk plain."

"Well ya see Jesse. There was an accident tonight. It was… ah… your brothers, James and Jack and their wives."

Closing his eyes and wondering how much more he was going to have to face in his life he asked the question he dreaded. "How bad was it Roscoe?"

"Bad Jesse. I'm sorry but none of 'em made it." Roscoe watched as Jesse walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. He waited a minute to compose himself before joining the man. "Ah… Jesse, I don't know what to say 'ceptin' I'm sorry. Ya know how much I liked James and Jack. Me and Jackie was real good friends. Had been ever since school."

"I know Roscoe. I appreciate that." Jesse said as he fought back the tears. It was then he thought of the children. "Where's Luke and Daisy? Do they know yet?" he asked.

"They're at home with the sitters that was watchin' 'em while… well ya know. While the boys was makin' their run."

"What's gonna happen to them babies? Luke ain't but five and little Daisy ain't but four."

"I guess someone from the family'll take 'em. Got any idey who that might be, Jesse?" Roscoe asked.

"Well, I know that my brothers had wills, so I guess it'll be in there what to do. But for now, I'll take 'em if need be." Jesse stated.

"I'll let Boss know what happened and I'll go get the young'uns in the mornin' and bring 'em out here to ya." Roscoe said standing. Turning back to face the man, he asked, "Ah, Jesse… ya want I should tell 'em, or do ya think ya should be the one?"

"Why don't ya bring 'em out here and we'll both tell 'em."

Jesse walked out of the barn when he heard the sound of a car pulling up in front of the house. He watched as Roscoe got out, followed by his niece and nephew. He could see the uncertainty in their young faces and his heart ached at the thought of what had to be done next. "Hi kids."

"Hi Uncle Jesse." Luke said softly.

"Hi Uncle Jesse." Daisy said running to him holding out her arms.

Jesse picked her up and hugged her tight. She was the only thing he had to remember his little brother James by now. He just hoped that once it was all settled she would be close enough for him to see her. Holding Daisy on his hip, Jesse held out his hand to Luke. He smiled at the little boy that was the image of his little brother Jack.

Luke looked up at his uncle as the man held out his hand to him. He knew that something was wrong. Why else would Sheriff Roscoe come and get him and then go and get Daisy? Why wasn't his Mama and Daddy home and why wasn't Uncle James and Aunt Sara there when they picked up Daisy? He liked his Uncle Jesse, but the man looked sad. Reaching up he took his hand and walked inside the farmhouse.

Close to a month had passed. Slowly Jesse was settling into life with children around. After the reading of the wills, which had given custody of both kids to him, he had fixed up each of them a room. He sat there in his chair watching as Luke and Daisy played on the floor in front of the TV. He thought back on how he had dreaded the start of each new day since Martha had been gone, that was until the kids came to him. It had been a hard month for all of them. Each had to adjust to their whole lives being changed, but as bad as Jesse missed his brothers, he was eternally grateful to have Luke and Daisy with him. They had indeed given him a reason to live. He reread the letter from his brother Jordan and smiled. Finally he would get to see the new baby. _'Another nephew,'_ he thought to himself. _'That's what this family needs is a new life. There's already been too much death.'_ Jordan and his wife lived up north of Atlanta and had since they had married. It was only at Christmas and special occasions that they would come home to visit, due to Jordan's job. He was driving a truck for a living and as all of the other Dukes did, he also hauled shine. Jordan had been up north on a run and couldn't get back in time for the funeral, and was just now able to come. Jesse was glad that he was coming home, even if it was only for a short time.

"Luke, Daisy, do ya'll remember your Uncle Jordan and Aunt Linda?" Jesse asked.

"I don't." Daisy said brushing her doll's hair.

"I do." Luke stated grabbing the doll from his cousin.

"Uncle Jesse, Luke took my dolly."

"Luke, why did ya take Daisy's doll?"

"I dunno."

"Give it back to her and stop agravatin' her, ya hear."

"Here ya big baby. Take it." Luke said as he tossed the doll over to where the little girl sat.

"LUKE! You get yaself up from there and hand that there doll to Daisy right now, young man." Jesse demanded.

Rolling his car into another one, Luke frowned and looked over his shoulder at Jesse. "Why, it's right there in front of her."

"Why? Because it was rude, and cause I told ya to hand it to her. Now ya wanna do as ya told or would ya rather me to go a cut a switch and wear ya little tail out with it?"

Luke looked at his uncle wondering if he would really do that. He knew his father would, and had before. This was his father's brother, so he figured that more than likely he would. Reaching over, Luke picked up the doll and handing it to Daisy. "Sorry."

"That's my good boy. Now, as I was sayin', ya Uncle Jordan and Aunt Linda are comin' for a visit and they're bringin' ya new cousin, Bo." Jesse said smiling at the two.

"A baby?" Daisy asked as she ran over and climbed up in Jesse's lap. "How old is he?"

"He's 'bout five months old now." Jesse told her.

"Great. That just means he's gonna cry all the time and pee everywhere." Luke stated, rolling his eyes.

"Now Luke, that ain't no way to talk about ya baby cousin. Why who knows, one day he might just be ya best friend." Jesse told the little boy.

"Uh uh, he'll always be too little to hang around with me." Luke said as he climbed up on Jesse's other knee.

Jesse leaned back in the chair with both the kids and held them tight. "I hope ya young'uns know how much I love ya." He said.

"I love ya Uncle Jesse." Daisy said snuggling deeper into his arm, yawning.

"I love ya too, Uncle Jesse. I guess it'll be alright to have the baby here… for a little while." Luke said closing his eyes.

'**Go on. I know ya wanna. "Awwwwwwe." Wasn't that just the cutest thing? If Roscoe and Boss could only foretell the future I bet they'd wished they'd had sent those three to someone else an' get 'em outta Hazzard.'**


	2. And Baby Makes Three

A New Beginning

Chapter 2: And Baby Makes Three

"You kids still clean?" Jesse called from the kitchen where he was preparing dinner. It was getting close to time for Jordan and Linda to arrive and he wanted the young'uns looking good.

"Yes sir. We ain't dirty or nothin'." Luke called from the livin' room where he and his cousin were watching cartoons.

"Luke, will ya answer that." Jesse asked him when the phone rang.

"Yes sir." Luke said racing to the phone and picking up the receiver. "Duke farm, this is Luke." He said imitating his uncle, causing Jesse to smile.

"Can I speak to Jesse Duke, please."

"Yes ma'am, hold on please." Luke said. Laying the phone down he ran to the kitchen door. "Uncle Jesse, someone wants to talk to ya."

Jesse picked up the phone and said, "This is Jesse Duke."

"Mr. Duke, this is Nurse Johnson at Tri County Medical Center. I need for you to hold for Dr. Thompson, please."

"Yes ma'am." Jesse said, his fear growing. There was no need for any doctor to be calling him.

"Mr. Duke?" came the male voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid there's been an accident. Your brother Jordan and his family were involved in an automobile accident just outside of town."

"How bad?"

"I'm sorry to say that your sister-in-law, Linda was killed instantly."

"And my brother?" he asked, sitting down in the chair.

"Jordan lived long enough to tell us to contact you. Mr. Duke he wants you to have the baby. I believe his name is Bo?"

"Yes… it's Bo. Is he alright?" Jesse asked.

"Not a scratch. His parents were smart enough to have him in a baby seat. He wasn't injured, but the poor little thing was terrified. The nurses are all taking care of him right now. How soon can you come?"

"Be there within the hour." Jesse said.

"That's fine. Oh and Mr. Duke, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. See ya soon." Jesse hung up the phone and sat there for a moment trying to accept the fact that once again his family had been torn apart. All of his brothers, the three of them and their wives, gone. But their legacies lived on in the little ones they left behind.

"What's wrong Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked laying his hand on the man's knee.

Jesse looked down into the faces of his little ones. "We have to go to the hospital. Your Uncle Jordan and Aunt Linda have gone to heaven to be with your mama's and daddy's and ya Aunt Martha."

"We gotta go get Bo. He's gonna live here with us now, ain't he?" Luke asked.

"Yes, he's gonna come home with us now." Jesse answered him.

"We'll be his family, Uncle Jesse." Daisy said hugging her uncle.

"Yeah, and he can share my room. He needs us. Don't worry I'll look after 'em." Luke added.

"I'm proud of you young'uns. Now let's go and get Bo."


End file.
